Ear Piercing Romance
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Usagi gets her ears pierced, but must go back to the store when they become infected. She finds herself locked in the store with the salesman, Mamoru... Multichapter fic. Anon. reviews now accepted. On HIATUS
1. Pierce the Ears

Heya!

Back with another story! I really will update my other Sailor Moon story, it's just that I'm kind of stuck on it. But I'm trying to think of a solution. I did mean to update sooner, but…family problems and stuff. Ick.

This takes place early, early in the show. And I used the Japanese names! Happy:)

**Written and Posted On:** July 30th-almost August!-, 2005. Sat.

* * *

"Okay, Serena. This won't hurt a bit. Well, maybe a bit. But not much more that that!" Rei said hastily. "Hehehe."

Usagi glared at Rei. "This had better not hurt! You promised it wouldn't!" She said.

Rei waved her hand, as if to say this wasn't that bad. "It's just an ear piercing. It's not too awful."

"Piercing! Just the word! How can that not be awful!" Usagi said tearfully.

Rei smiled. "Just think Usagi, soon you'll be able to wear earrings like mine." She gestured to her ears, at the earrings of flames. They walked into the jewelry store. Rei headed straight for the earring counter.

"Hi, my friend here is getting her ears pierced for the first time, so be-Mamoru?" Rei stopped jabbering. "What are you doing here? You work here?"

He blushed slightly, but covered it up. "Yeah, I work here. The pay is good and I have to pay for college and stuff somehow." He noticed Usagi. "What's up, Meatball Head?"

"You! _You_ are going to pierce my ears?" Usagi shrieked. "No way, you'll "accidentally" pierce my brain or something! You're not getting near me with a piercing gun!" She hid behind the tall, confident Rei, who moved aside.

"You are doing this, Usagi. You know you want to. Plus, Mamoru can't hurt you, he doesn't want to get fired."

"That's right," Mamoru said, nodding. "It's not in the store's policy to kill people."

Usagi relaxed somewhat. "Fine, but let's just get this over with already."

Mamoru moved from behind the counter. "This way, please." He gestured to Rei and Usagi, moving towards the back of the store.

"Sit there, please." He pointed to a chair. He brought a small display of earrings over to Usagi and Rei. "You can pick any one of these, and your ear piercing is free with the purchase of your earrings!"

Rei smiled at him. "Okay, which do you want?" She said to Usagi.

"Give me a minute!" Usagi said, looking at all of the earrings. 'There are so many small studs!' Usagi thought. 'But there was one big stud in front of me…Agh, gotta' stop thinking like that!'

"Um, how about…that one! She pointed to a small, simple, faux diamond earring.

"Excellent choice…Meatball Head." Mamoru said. He whisked the display away, and got the same earrings from another box. He rubbed something on Usagi's ears to make the piercing easier. He marked two points on her ears.

"Okay, do these look even?" He asked, handing her a mirror.

"They're good." Usagi said. "Hey, have you done this before?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Of course I've done this before." Usagi was relieved.

"Once." He said quickly and quietly, loading the earrings in the piercing gun. Before Usagi could protest, he quickly, yet carefully pierced her ears.

Usagi fainted.

Mamuro blinked dumbly. "Guess she really was afraid."

Rei shook Usagi. Her eyes flew open.

"There now that didn't hurt very much, now did it, dear?" Rei asked motherly.

Usagi blinked. Then opened her mouth and wailed. "Ow, that hurt so badly! Wah!" She grabbed the mirror from Mamoru.

She shut up.

"Wow, my ears look so pretty pierced!" She admired herself in the mirror till someone cleared their throat. She looked up. Mamoru and Rei were looking at her.

"Oh, hehe." She giggled. "Maybe I was a bit of a baby."

"Not just a bit." Mamuro smirked. He cleared his throat again and turned towards the counter as Serena and Rei glared at him.

"Okay, turn your earring twice daily, and make sure you rub some of the stuff from this bottle on your ears 3 times daily, it will help prevent infection." He added, handing her a small bottle.

"Okay, that will be 2,000 Yen, please." Usagi counted out the money, and handed it to Mamoru. He rang it up, and handed her the receipt. Serena and Rei said bye, then left the store.

"Thank you for piercing at Jewels!" Mamuro called out behind them.

* * *

Okay, I've just decided to turn this into a multi-chapter story. Before it was going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't think of a decent ending that would work with such a short story. I had to end this here, though this is a short chapter...but I didn't want to start the main point of the story so soon.

Review if applicable!

Ja ne!


	2. Twice The Trip

Here's the 2nd chapter of "Ear Piercing Romance" for your enjoyment. I normally wouldn't update so soon, but I'm really excited about this story, and I feel like writing. And I have several hours to kill. :D

**Written and Posted On: **July 31st, 2005

**Reviews: **7

**Reviewers: **

Palikani- My one-shots sometimes turn out to be a lot shorter that I wanted them too, but I don't like lengthening them. :D Can't wait for your next fic!

Serenity-Hime-Glad you liked this :D Thanks for reviewing my other stories, too!

Keepoath-Hope ya' like this chapter, too!

Mew bunnyboo-:D Thanks! Here's more!

Illusion Glades-Glad you like! I don't even know where this idea came from. It was just there in my mind, you know? 

Endy's Girl-A lot of people think this is cute, which is what I was aiming for. Thanks:D

* * *

Usagi woke up early in the morning, a few days after her ear piercing. Her ear lobes were aching.

"Ouch. Maybe I shouldn't have lost that bottle of disinfectant." She said, rubbing her ears gingerly. Usagi walked to the bathroom, and sawthat her earswere red and inflamed.

"Hehehe." She chuckled. "Oops." She walked back to her bed. "I guess after school today I'll go back to "Jewels", and buy a replacement bottle. Wonder if Mamoru will be working today again…" Usagi mused. "Not that I care or anything."

Usagi went back to sleep. Till her mother woke her up.

"7:45!" Usagi flipped out as she grabbed her clock in both hands. "But school starts at 8:00! No way can I get dressed and make it there in time!" She threw her clock to the ground and leapt out of bed. Usagi dressed in record time (3 minutes). Then it took 7 minutes to do her hair. Leaving 5 minutes to get to her school that was 17 blocks away (1).

Her mom shouted out behind her. "You should have gotten up earlier, Usagi, dear!"

Usagi didn't hear her in her mad dash to school. Usagi didn't even hear the warning cries of "Look out!" as she crashed into some innocent bystander walking down the sidewalk. Now the guy was sitting on the sidewalk.

"Ow, Meatball Head! But of course, no day is complete with out you running into me." Mamoru said, sprawled out on the ground. He looked up to glare at Usagi, but she was already tearing down the street, lunch pail and book bag in hand, calling, "So sorry! But I'm gonna be late for schooool!" In a very panicked voice.

"Tsukino, Usagi." Mrs. Haruna(2) said sternly. "You're late, again. Explanation?"

Usagi panted. "I…alarm…mom…up! Then…collision!"

Mrs. Haruna put her hand up. "Save it. Detention today, after school." She wrote out a pink slip and handed it to Usagi. Usagi drooped her head, defeated. She took the slip and sat down at her desk, ignoring the sympathetic glances from her friends.

'After all that rushing…gave me detention…' She growled. Her classmates looked at her. "Hehehehe" She laughed nervously.

:D :D :D

"Wow, _that_ was a long day." Usagi said as she finally left the building. Her watched beeped.

"It is 5 'o clock." The watch said in a cartoony voice.

"5! Great, now I'm going to be late for supper!" She took off in a rush again. She reached her home and slammed the door behind her.

"Tsukino Usagi!" A voice said. "You're late."

Usagi stopped. 'Not again!' She turned to face her mom.

"Why are you so late?" She demanded.

Usagi shook her brain for an excuse. "Uh, I was hanging out with Rei and the girls, I guess I lost track of time! Sorry mom, won't happen again!" She laughed nervously.

"Usagi, you need to learn responsibility." She said sternly. "That's why I was hesitant to let you pierce your ears, I was afraid you'd let them get infected or something." She glanced at Usagi's ears, but couldn't see anything in the dim hallway lighting.

"Don't worry, mom, I wouldn't let my pretty ears get infected!" Usagi laughed. "Oh, and after dinner and my TV shows, I'm leaving again."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Usagi thought quickly. She couldn't let her mother learn that she had in fact let her ears become infected. "Ami and I teamed up together to do our science project." She said. "And we plan on working on it pretty late." She added, knowing there was a long walk to the store.

"Okay, dear!" Her mom said happily, thinking that Usagi was actually going to work on school stuff for once.

:D :D :D

After dinner, Usagi left the house. She had grabbed some yen for the replacement bottle. "Well, guess I can't buy a milkshake and friestomorrow after school, this is the last of my allowance." She said grumpily. Never part her from her food. Unless you have a death wish.

Usagi walked the "1,000" blocks to "Jewels". By that time, it was getting dark. Her shows had consisted of three hours of TV- the reason she had left so late.

"All this walking today!" She breathed. "Wearing me out!" She sang to herself, just an assortment of songs that she heard on the radio all the time. And just to pass the time. It seemed to work, she reached the store in what seemed like no time at all.

Usagi looked at the hours on the door. "It closes at 9:30?" She said, looking at her watch. "It's 9:35. Crap." She sighed.

Ring. A bell chimed. The door in front of her had opened. It was the last employee, about to close up the store. Usagi rushed forward and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me sir? I just need to get one little thing, and it took me forever to get here, could you just stay and help me for one teensy moment?" She said in her cutest voice, a sweet smile on her face.The man turned.

"Meatball Head! Figured you'd be back. Couldn't stay away from me, huh?" Mamoru joked.

"Why do the gods torture me so?" Usagi questioned. "Sorry to burst your bubble," she said angrily to Mamoru, "but I simple came here to buy another bottle of that ear stuff. My other one was…ah, misplaced."

He smirked, knowing what she was hiding. "Right, misplaced." But even so, he turned to go back inside. Usagi darted through the door in front of him. "Thank you!" She called out.Mamoru smiled at her back and closed the door.

* * *

Okay, I'll stop that there. Whew. It was a little short, but I am pressed on time right now. Chapter Two finished! Hope everyone enjoyed! My next update probably won't be so soon, but maybe Tues. Love ya!

:D :D :D

1)Guesstimate, people.

2) That is her name, right?


	3. Stuck At Last

Hehe. Really, I apologize, guys. Meant to update a few days ago. But, stuff has happened, and it made me not feel like writing. But it's been taken care of. :)

**Written and Posted on:** August 4th, 2005. Thurs.

**Reviews: **23

**Reviewers:**

Palikani- Thanks bunches! This chapter isn't much longer than the last, though. Sweat drop.

Mew bunnyboo- Thanks! And now...the story continues!

Serenity-hime- Hmm...I think they'll just be locked in the store for a night. Maybe:D Of course, I could make it where they're there for the whole weekend. :D I'll decided by the next chapter.

MunChixD- Your user name is so cute! It reminds me of Chex mix. :D

keepoath- Hehe. Glad you didn't hunt me down because of the wait!

Snow Mouse- Oops, I meant to ask if I got his name right. I never have used their Japanese names before. But, thanks!

Elfylebanese-Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

Ladytokyo- I was a baby getting my ears pierced, too. Of course, I was an actual baby the first time, I was so young. :D

Emmastarz-Glad you love it!

Warrior of the Dark- Awesome, here's an update!

Aqua Rhaposody- Thanks bunches!

Pixie Pam-Thanks to you, too!

Sailorceb- And you!

Renegade-452- Thanks for the compliments! Enjoy.

Kireissnowtenshi-Thanks a whole bunch!

Iillusion Glades- :D Yup, guess what's gonna happen. :D

If I ever forget to thank you for reviewing, don't hesitate to tell me!

Okay, here is Chapter 3!

* * *

Mamoru said to Usagi, "We're out of disinfectant from the front of the store, so I'll have to search through the supply room." He gave Usagi a look. 

"Hehe. Thanks!" She said.

Mamoru led Usagi to the back of the store, and he unlocked the storage room using a code on a keypad on the wall. Usagi noticed this.

"Why do you have to keep this room locked?" She asked, curious.

Mamoru rummaged through some boxes. "Because we have so much jewelry stored back here. Actually, the stuff back here amounts to much more than just the jewelry in the display cases." He found the box of disinfectants.

"Ha! There it is!" Usagi said happily. "Now I can go home and watch some more TV!"

Mamoru sweat dropped. "TV? Of course a meatball head like you would love TV." He neglected to mention the 8 hours he watched everyday.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

Mamoru smirked. "How mature."

Usagi said, "hmphh!" turned on her heel and opened the closed door. Ah, or _tried_ to open the door. She jiggled the handle. Nothing happened.

Mamoru noticed the delay. "What, too weak to open the door?" He rolled his eyes, and pushed past Usagi to open it himself. It didn't budge.

Mamoru laughed. "Oh, right. It automatically locks behind you. That way, if a thief gets in here, he can't leave. Naturally, all employees know the code." Usagi looked very relieved that she wasn't going to be stuck in there with him.

He pressed the numbers on the key pad. He waited for the green light, but nothing happened. He did it again. Still unsuccessful.

"Umm, that's not supposed to happen." He said, shocked. "Fine, then, I'll just use the key."

Mamoru searched through his pocket for the key. "Ah, here it is!" He said triumphantly, holding up a key. "Ah, wait, never mind, that's the key to the store's front door."

Usagi shrieked. "Just hurry and find it, quickly please! You're making me nervous."

He searched his pockets. He pulled out money, a key to his apartment, and various receipts, but no storage room key.

"Usagi, remember when you ran into me this morning?" He laughed nervously. "Well, I dropped a few things, and I thought picked them up. But, evidently I didn't. The key must have fallen out, and I must not have seen it lying on the ground."

So they tried banging on the door with their fists. Didn't work. Then Mamoru tried a karate kick. Failed.

Usagi thought, "If I could transform into Sailor Moon, I could get this door down easily. But, I can't let Mamoru know who I really am. It's not safe." She glanced at him.

He was thinking practically the same thing.

Usagi and Mamoru sighed. "This just can't be happening," Usagi said.

"I agree." Mamoru nodded. He slumped against the wall. "I can't believe that I'm locked in a storage room at my work with _you._" He said. "What a waste of time."

Usagi glared at him, sitting down on the opposite side of the small room. "You think I like being stuck in here with you? I have_ much _better things to be doing with my time."

Mamoru laughed. "Like what, watching TV and eating?" Usagi couldn't get too mad at that, since it was the truth.

Mamoru looked at her. "You know, you never really apologized for running into me this morning?"

Usagi groaned. "We're stuck in here and that's all you have to talk about? This will be so boring..."

"It takes two to tango," he shot back.

* * *

Okay, that's all of Chapter 3. You know, I'm not sure how long this story will be. But it probably won't be more than 10 chapters. Sorry! 

And sorry about the shortness of this chapter, also. I've just been busy but wanted to update for you guys.

Also, remember, this takes place in Season 1, before they know who the other really is and stuff.


	4. Hate or Not?

And here, we move on to the 4th chapter!

**Written : **August 7th, 9th, and 10th, 2005.

**Posted on: **August the 10th, 2005. Wends.

**Reviews: **35

**Reviewers:**

**Serenity-hime- **Ah, what would I do without you? You're the inspiration for this chapter, without you, it wouldn't be complete. Your idea totally helped my partial idea.

**Steamed Dumpling-** Hehe. I'm trying not to make this _too _short. Thanks!

**Kireissnowtenshi- **Yeah, sorry, but I don't allow anon. reviews, I like to be able to contact people if they review, for good or bad.

**Sailor Ceb- **Thanks bunches!

**Rose Zen- **Glad you like!

**Keep Oath- **Let's see, I live in...'shifty eyes'...the North Pole.

**Palikani- **Thanks! Yes, they're stuck at last. And for good...lol.

**Endy's Girl- **O! Glad you love it:D

**Starflower-Gem-** Yes, he is a hotty. Not the nicest guy, like you said, though. :D

**Little Tinkerbell Girl- **I'll _try_ to make this story long. Thanks!

**Pretty Pink Sugar- **I'm trying to make it longer, really. Thanks, and love the name!

**Charmed Serenity 3- **Thanks a lot! Enjoy!

_**Additional Thanks:**_

To **"Moon Crystal Tower"** for adding me to their C2.

And to the many people who have this on their favs. and alert list!

_I meant to_ post this a few days ago, but I ran out of time, and didn't even get to finish it. Oops.

* * *

"It takes two to tango?" Usagi snorted. "I can't believe you still use that old phrase." (1)

"It's a classic," Mamoru retorted, crossing his arms.

Silence.

"So, what's up?" Mamoru asked casually, attempting to start up a conversation.

Usagi just looked at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice! After all, we are going to be stuck in here for the whole weekend!" Mamoru exclaimed.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "The WHOLE WEEKEND!" She grabbed Mamoru's shoulders and shook him. "The whole weekend? What!"

Mamoru removed her hands from his shoulder. "Yes, the whole weekend. As you know, Jewels isn't the biggest store, so not many people are needed to run it. As it is, I'm the only one available this weekend. The other employees are either sick with that stomach virus going around, or aren't scheduled to work " He said. Usagi just listened to all this.

"And the owner knows that I'm trustworthy and responsible enough to run the store by myself." Mamoru finished. " Plus, he's on vacation." He added.

Usagi scooted over to the far side of the room again.

"Oh, what, now you're mad at me?" Mamoru asked angrily.

Usagi glared at him. "Well, it is your fault that I'm stuck in here!"

"It's just as much your fault as it is mine! You're the one who came back here, you're the one who made me lose my key! Actually...it's completely your fault!" Mamoru said.

Usagi just turned her back to him, and pretended to fall asleep.

Mamoru looked at his watch. "It's not even 10, yet! I know you're not really asleep, Meatball Head."

Usagi sat up. "Don't call me Meatball Head! And how dare you assume that I'm not asleep!"

She blushed as Mamoru smirked.

"Well, I guess that clears that up." Mamoru said. "Usagi, you're not very good at pretending to be asleep." He shook his head.

"Well, I just didn't want to talk to you." Usagi said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And yet, here we are." Mamoru said, replicating her moves.

"Jerk. You just twist every little thing I say!" Usagi said.

Things went silent ago for a few minutes.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to survive? I mean, we'll be in here for a whole weekend. And the only food I have on me are the usual three candy bars and a soda in my purse." Usagi said, with a pause. "That's enough for tonight, but what are you supposed to eat? And what are we supposed to eat the rest of the time?"

Mamoru looked at her. "Ah, you shouldn't worry about that. The employee fridge and water cooler is behind there," he said, pointing to a dark corner of the room, where Usagi noticed there was a door. "And the employee bathroom is also there."

"Whew. I would hate to starve to death!" Usagi said. "And don't even make a fat joke," she said quickly to Mamoru.

"Why, I would never think of such a thing!" Mamoru said with mock indignation. 'Drat, there goes that joke.' He thought to himself. 'Must think of another.'

Usagi smiled, not catching the sarcasm. "Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all." She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go raid the fridge. Come with?" She questioned.

"Ah, no thanks, MH." Mamoru waved his hand.

"MH? Getting pretty familiar, aren't we? Already a new nick name." Usagi said with her right eyebrow raised.

Mamoru grinned. "Naw, it's just a twist on the old one. MH stands for Meatball Head."

Usagi groaned. "Oh, honestly." She walked through the door and pulled it open. "Get a life, loser. Or at least think of something more interesting than 'MH'. Come on." She wretched the door shut behind her.

Mamoru was appalled. "She really doesn't like me, does she?" He asked himself. "Well, of course she doesn't, I'm always calling her names." He said in a quieter voice.

He sat there, thinking, until Usagi burst happily through the door, arms laden with food and soda.

"I've got soda, chips, cake-left over from a birthday party, I assume- and plenty of sandwich stuff!" Usagi said with the goofiest grin on her face. She sat down on a cushion beside Mamoru and spread the food out.

Mamoru grabbed a small bag of chips and a Diet Dr. Pepper. He crunched on his chips as Usagi crunched on nearly every other food item. "Usagi," he said finally. "Do you hate me?"

She looked up from her cake, a smudge of icing on her chin. "Hate you? Um, no, I suppose I don't." She looked terribly disappointed of this. "I mean, I should, you're always insulting me, but I just don't. It's weird."

Mamoru looked at her. "Well, cool, I guess." He noticed the icing on her face. "Hey, you have something right there." He said, gesturing. Usagi wiped her hand across her face, but she missed it.

"Here, I'll get it for you." Mamoru said, and gently wiped the icing off. Usagi turned away, blushing slightly at the sweetness of Mamoru.

He noticed this, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. All the work today and now this is exhausting. Good night," He sat his uneaten chips aside, and lay down, using his employee's jacket as a pillow.

Usagi yawned and stretched, recovered from her blushing incident. "Yeah, I should do the same, too." She lay down, but didn't have anything to use as a pillow.

Usagi fell asleep quickly, but Mamoru stayed up, thinking. He noticed Usagi's pillowlessness(2). He took his employee's jacket and slipped it under her head.

"Sweet dreams, MH." Mamoru whispered, caressing Usagi's sweet face.

* * *

**1)**No offense to anyone who uses it. Heck, _I_ said it just the other day!

**2)**Okay, I totally made up a word.

Okay, slightly longer and more fluffier. Enjoy!

And look for a Yugioh story from me within the week(Jou/Kai pairing).


	5. Are so Bored

Sorry for the delay! School started again, and I've been trying to get back into the schedule of getting up early and everything. Plus, I wrote that Yugioh one-shot, and if any of you missed it, go read it :D Please. 

And, I'm working on a huge Yugioh story. But, for your sakes, I will finish this one before I even start posting that one.

And, **DRUMROLL** please...

I now accept anonymous reviews!

But if you review anonymously, please leave your email so I can get in contact with you if I need to, ok?

**Written On:** Sept. 3rd, 4th, 2005.  
**Posted On:** Sept. 4th, 2005. Sun.

**Reviews:** 48

**Reviewers:**

**CharmedSerenity 3**- Yeah, I'm sure this'll have a happy ending. I mean, I'm not going to make them die of carbon monoxide poisoning or anything. Heh.

**Serenity-Hime-** Okay, I italicized thoughts for you! Heh, I'm sure it was confusing before. And this chapter, you helped out, too. Special thanks below a bit.

**Pretty Pink Sugar-** Thanks to you and Mini Pink!

**Kireisnowtenshi-** Thanks bunches!

**Cassandrare2001-** Sorry for the wait! Thanks!

**Starflower -Gem-** Here's a secret...Mamoru isn't very smart...someone else had come up with "Meatball Head". Jk, the guy's a genius! Lol, maybe he's just not very creative.

**Palikani-** Thanks for the review and sorry again for the delayed update!

**Keepoath-** You caught me. I really live at the_ south_ pole. :)

**Snick3rDooD13-** Thanks for the review, and nice name(though hard to type)!

**Little TinkerBell Girl-** Yeah, he is pretty sweet. Deep, deep inside, lol.

**Rose Zen-** What is it about fluff that we love so much:)

**aQuA rHaPsOdY-** Hmm..having them get stuck in an elevator...

**Sailorceb-** Sorry for not updating sooner!

Special thanks to **Serenity-Hime,** who has contributed to this story a lot by giving me many great ideas!

And here we go!

* * *

Usagi yawned and stretched.

"Man, I slept surprisingly well last night." She muttered. "Considering I didn't even have a pillow or blanket."

But wait, that wasn't right. Usagi felt something soft under her head. She frowned.

"What's this?" Usagi sat up, and took notice of the jacket. She pulled it into her hands, and looked over at Mamoru's sleeping form.

"Aw, that's so sweet. For such a pathetically annoying boy, at least." Usagi smiled softly.

Then, glancing at her watch and noting it was already 9:00, she went to rummage the "kitchen".

----

Mamoru woke up later to the smell of something burnt. "Wazzat?" He cleared his throat. "What's that burning?"

Usagi glanced up from braiding her hair. "Oh, that. I, um, burnt something in the microwave earlier".

"Really? What was it?" Mamoru asked. It didn't really smell like food to him.

"Mahsox." Usagi murmured quickly.

"What?"

"My socks, okay?" Usagi burst out. "My feet were cold, so I decided to take off my socks and heat them up. I guess I just left them in for a little too long."

Mamoru burst out laughing.

Usagi glared at him. "Laugh all you want, but now I have no socks to wear " She held up two pieces of blackened cloth, that she could previously wear on her feet.

Mamoru laughed even harder, falling over onto his side.

Usagi stomped off to the back room, lights flashing in her eyes from anger.

Mamoru wiped his eyes, laughing so hard he was crying. "That...girl...great entertainment."

— — —

Mamoru walked to the back room, cards in hand, for a peace offering. He found Usagi stuffing her face again.

"Hey, MH Ration the food, it has to last us all weekend." Mamoru said kindly, so she wouldn't attempt to murder him in his sleep.

Usagi put the food down and slowly backed away. She wiped her hands together, dropping all the crumbs to the floor. Mamoru pretended not to notice this.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing. "Cards? Want to play a game of poker?"

"Strip poker?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah, I want to play strip poker with my mortal enemy." Serena said sarcastically. _'Now, with Tuxedo Mask on the other hand...' _she thought dreamily.

"Fine then, let's just play 52-card pickup." Mamoru said, slightly disappointed that she refused his offer. Usagi did have a great body, after all, and he was terrific at poker.

Usagi grabbed his hand before he could flip the cards everywhere. "Very funny, Mamoru. Come on, let's go play 'Go Fish'." She dropped his had and walked back to the other room.

He followed, staring.

------------------

"Got a 2?" Mamoru asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Go fish," Usagi replied, just as bored. They both felt like little kids waiting forever at a doctor's office or something.

Mamoru lazily drew a card, wondering how he would last the rest of this day and tomorrow. He was thinking.

"Bingo " He said, throwing down the card. An idea had come to mind.

Usagi stared at him. "Uh, we're not playing bingo."

"I know," Mamoru said. "But I thought of something more fun than playing a childish card game."

Usagi raised an eyebrow as Mamoru opened a cabinet and pulled out a small, rectangular item with a cord dragging from it.

"A TV?" Usagi shrieked. "I've been missing all my shows, bored out of my mind, and it's been there the whole time?"

Mamoru chuckled. "Yeah, guess I just forgot about it." He plugged the TV into the wall, and pushed the button. Noise filled the room. Mamoru flipped through the channels, stopping on an anime show that not too many people watched.

Usagi looked at him. "You like this show, too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I've been watching it ever since the first episode years ago."

'Hm, we have even more in common than before.' Usagi thought. She leaned back, and enjoyed the rest of the show.

* * *

Another annoyingly short chapter...my bad...

Have a good Labor Day, everyone!

See ya next week!


	6. Get a Clue

**Written On:** 9/6/05, 9/10/05, 9/17/05, 9/18/05

**Posted On:** Sept. 18th, 2005.

**Reviews:** 62...wow, that's a lot for me.

**Reviewers:**

**Priestess of Nottingham-**Shorter chapters than mine? That's possible? Lol. :)

**CharmedSerenity 3-** :) Thanks for reviewing.

**Cassandrare2001-**Come on, cliffhangers are fun! Totally kidding, they're nerve-wracking:)

**Snow Mouse-** Glad you like my fic, and I am trying to make the chapters longer:)

**Raining Tear Drops- **You changed your name:) Thanks for reviewing!

**Little Tinkerbell Girl-** You've never micro waved your socks before:) Lol.

**Illusion Glades- **Thanks for reviewing! And enjoy. :)

**Red-rose-**:) Sorry for the delay in updating!

**Sailorceb- **No internet for two weeks. Ick. :) That must have been TORTURE!

**Poisonmoon-**Spice, hmm...I'll try:)

**PrettyPinkSugar-**Don't worry. :) The romance will be here soon enough.

**Keepoath- **You know, what did people do before there was TV and internet? Talk to each other? Shudder. :)

**Rose Zen- **Thanks for the review! Yes, social life can get in the way of fan fiction. :) Enjoy the latest chapter!

I swear, something always keeps me from writing. This time, it was a grounding. Then some stuff happened, and I was a little depressed, and didn't feel like writing. Ah, the life of a teenager. :)

But I must be in a happy mood now, I put smiley faces in all the responses to you reviewers. :)

* * *

The show was over. An infomercial now came on. Mamoru flipped through the channels, but the rest of them only had soap operas or static on them. Boring.

"I'd rather watch the static," Usagi said dryly.

"Wouldn't we all?" Mamoru replied, flipping the TV off. He sighed. It was only noon. He rummaged through the rather large cabinet, hoping to find something else with which to occupy his time.

He found a small stack of board games. "Monopoly, Sorry, Scrabble..." He read the names off the dusty boxes. The last box read "Clue."

Usagi glanced over lazily. "Why do you guys have so many games back here?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm assuming that these have been back here a long time, since they are absolutely filthy with dust." He looked over the stack one more time. "Want to play 'Clue'?"

Usagi glanced up from the floating dust she had been gazing at. "Sure." She helped Mamoru set up the board, cards, and pieces, their hands brushing a few times. Accidental? Who knows.

"Okay, I'll roll the dice." Mamoru shook up the dice in his hands, then released them. "Okay, I can move 6 spaces. Which means that I land in the Library." Mamoru moved his piece, Colonel Mustard, the grizzled war veteran(1), ahead towards the library. He said a few more unimportant things, and then it was Usagi's turn.

She moved her purple piece, Miss Scarlet, who was the sexy bachelorette, forward several spaces after rolling the dice. And so it went on.

The game ended when finally Mamoru declared that it was Miss Scarlet, in the Billiard room, with the candlestick. He checked the cards, and it was correct.

"So, I solved the mystery," he said, triumphal. "And your character was the one who actually committed the crime."

"Yeah," Usagi said, standing up. "So you better watch out for me." Her legs wobbled, she gasped. Usagi toppled forward, landing directly on Mamoru.

Mamoru fell completely backwards. He laughed right in her face. "I guess I _should_ watch out for you, Meatball Head!"

Usagi blushed. "Ow, my legs fell asleep!" She tried to move away, but, _her legs were asleep._ She sighed.

Mamoru of course noticed her dilemma. She had just fallen on top of him, of course. He would have to be pretty stupid or pretty out of it not to notice. He decided to try out being a nice guy for once. His strong hands grabbed her waist, and flipped her off of him.

Usagi blushed, surprised at his helpfulness. Nevertheless, she acted like nothing had happened, and began rubbing her legs to get the blood flowing after she sat up.

Mamoru sat upright again, also blushing slightly at how helpful he was. He turned away from Usagi and began cleaning up the completed board game.

"So..." Usagi said a minute later, the tingling feeling finally gone from her legs. "Want to play another game?"

Mamoru shrugged. "If you want to. Or, we could put together a jigsaw puzzle. I think there is a 500 piece one in there. That should kill a couple of hours." He glanced back at Usagi and smile.

Usagi nodded, agreeing, an odd look on her face. What was it she was feeling? Was she actually beginning to..._like_ him, the man who teased her endlessly? She didn't think it was possible, yet here she was, locked in for a weekend with _that_, and she was actually _enjoying_ herself.

Go figure.

Mamoru dumped the puzzle pieces out, and they quickly separated them into 'edge pieces', and 'middle pieces'. The next few hours were pretty quiet, filled with only the occasional, "I think that piece goes over there," or a frustrated sigh.

"Jigsaw puzzles are too hard," Usagi said, throwing down the pieces in her hand. "You know, right now, if I hadn't been locked in here, of course, I would be off with my friends. But instead, I'm sitting here with _you_, putting together this insane thing!"

Mamoru casually looked over. "You know, I don't think you really mind being stuck here with me that much. In fact, I think you rather like it."

Usagi stammered. "W-what does that mean?"

Mamoru shrugged. "It's just a hunch of mine." Truthfully, he saw the way she looked at him now. He could tell that Usagi had begun to think of him differently. Just as he had begun to think of her just the slightest bit differently.

Usagi's face darkened. '_How did he know that?' _She stood up abruptly. Mamoru looked at her.

"Mamoru, you think you're all that. Just because I'm not ranting on and on that I'd rather not be here doesn't mean I enjoy it. Get over yourself." She turned on her heel and stormed away.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. '_Bingo. So that's why she's been acting strangely and then got so defensive. She does like me after all.'_

He had put another piece into the puzzle.

Usagi slumped against the wall. '_Dang it! Why did I have to blow up like that on him? Now he definitely will hate me._' She thought, her eyes welling up with tears. She looked down. She now felt very bad about yelling at him.

'_Am I stupid or something?'_ She asked herself. '_I do like him, a little bit at least, but here I am, saying those mean things to him. Maybe I should just be nicer to him. I suppose I should start by going out there, and...apologizing to him,'_ she thought uncertainly. She continued to lean against the wall for a few more minutes, till she snapped out of her current dazed mood.

Usagi wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and plastered a big smile on her face. If she was going to apologize, she's better really look like she meant it. Even though, of course she did. But how dare he just _assume_ that she liked him!

"That pompous airbag..."Usagi grumbled to herself. She gave the door a great shove in her anger. CLUNK. The now-open door made contact with Mamoru's head. He clutched at his head in pain as Usagi looked on in horror.

What a way to apologize.

* * *

(1) Okay, I'm not entirely sure why I described the "Clue" pieces...guess I'm just weird...

Well, I believe this chapter was a little longer than the last one, or at least better, in my opinion.I will try to get the next chapter out by...Thurs., I guess. Yep, that sounds good.


End file.
